


Aim/Mouth/Entice/Curious

by makesometime



Series: Friday One Word Challenge Fics [11]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Family, Kid Fic, Married Character, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for Friday One Word Challenge – Week 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Taylor/Wash/Taylor – Aim [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/167189.html?thread=1492245#t1492245) mercscilla in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 13](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/167189.html).

Alicia watched from her position in the shadows as her daughter walked into the outdoor range, noticed the forced way in which Miles set his shoulders firmly, leant back against the empty bench. It was hard for him, she knew. Around Bethany he was ridiculously close to becoming a soft touch. Loved the girl like she was his own, only he got away without the teenage angst and sleepless nights.

Bethany smiled at her uncle, face lighting up with pleasure at seeing him. Her daughter's love for Miles often blinded her to his true moods, and and Alicia watched as her face fell at the sight of her uncle's impassive expression. Alicia could read him well, knew he was barely clinging onto his resolve to remain blank and uninterested at the sight of her. But Bethany did not know this.

"Hey Uncle Miles." She said, voice wavering just a little, tone rising at the end of her speech to turn it into somewhat of a question. When he said nothing, just raised an eyebrow, her feet automatically snapped together and she pulled herself up to her full height, and hand coming to her head in a sharp salute. "Good afternoon, Colonel Taylor."

Miles lasted all of a second before be laughed, standing upright and waving her off. "As you were, Sparks."

(Being called that always brought a smile to Bethany's face; probably because she didn't remember the experience behind it - an inquisitive and bored five year old, babysat by her favourite uncle, paired with a fork, a toaster and one moment's distraction on Miles's part gave Alicia a heart attack when she got back from OTG and her daughter a permanent nickname.) 

The pair of them walked over to one of the benches, on which an impressive array of weapons had been laid out – not all of which Bethany would be using. At least... Alicia _hoped_ not all of which. It really wouldn't be the best idea to start the teenager out on an assault rifle. But even so, she did let out a little sigh of relief when Miles just handed her a pistol this time. That was, until she noticed...

It was _his_ pistol. 

Well. Even Alicia herself hadn't got to use _that_.

She found herself struck by a wave of emotion so strong that she had to fight both a prickling of tears in her eyes and the urge to laugh at her own sentimentality and give away her hiding place in the process. She managed to miss all of Miles's initial instruction and watched with bated breath as Bethany raised the pistol and pointed it at the target.

Her first attempt was (considering her daughter had never even held a gun before) pretty damn good. To be fair, Alicia would have been impressed with it hitting the target at _all_ , but this was extremely close to the middle.

She watched as Miles nodded, circled Bethany and instructed her to maintain her stance. He then adjusted her hold slightly, told her to lose some of the tension in her arms, forcefully repositioned her feet when she wasn't listening to his instructions (which made Bethany laugh and Miles scoff). Then, apparently satisfied, he instructed her to go again.

When the round hit the exact centre of the target, she couldn't help it – Alicia gasped, giving herself away. Granted, Miles looking over at her in astonishment didn't help, but Bethany turned to seek her out and she knew the game was up.

"You been taking lessons and not telling us, Sparks?" Miles asked as Alicia came to stand beside him.

Bethany shrugged, handing the pistol back to her uncle. "Lucky shot?" When she saw from their faces that that explanation wasn't going to fly, she sighed. "It's kinda simple when you factor in all of the variables. Wind speed, distance to the target, velocity of the projectile..."

Miles just stared. "Where'd you get those brains kid? Sure as hell wasn't from my side of the family."

Alicia chuckled, nudging his shoulder with her own. "Remind you of anyone?"

Miles frowned and then his eyes closed, almost in defeat. "Maddy."

"She's my favourite teacher." Bethany said with a wide grin, before noticing the amused disappointment on her mother's and uncle's faces. "What?"

"Nothing, B." Alicia said, putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "I think your uncle wanted to believe he had some kind of child prodigy on his hands."

"I don't know, Wash." Miles drawled. "She's got the makings of a hell of a sniper."

Bethany's eyes widened as a broad grin spread across her face. "Really? You think so?"

Alicia's glare would have melted stone if directed at any other man, instead it just made him even more amused. "Sure do Sparks. And I'm sure your mom would _love_ to teach you."

Bethany twisted in her mother's hold, grinning impossibly wide. "Would you? I would love it!"

Alicia laughed, smoothing a hand tenderly over her daughter's cheek. "Maybe when you're older." She said fondly, tweaking her nose when Bethany pouted. "For now you can continue learn with your uncle. There's a hell of a lot more to gunmanship than being able to work it out like an equation."

Bethany nodded, eagerly holding her hand out for the pistol once more. Miles just shook his head and passed it over, never able to deny his niece anything.

He stood beside Alicia as they watched Bethany take up the stance she'd been taught not five minutes earlier with near-perfect recall.

"Dedicated, isn't she?" Alicia murmured, pride evident.

"Dedicated, smart, a pain in the ass." Miles shrugged. "She's your daughter alright."

Alicia chuckled, leaning into Miles for a moment. "I don't know. She's cheeky, stubborn and, oh, those blue eyes. Some Taylor got in there too." 

"Okay, I'll give you that." Miles laughed. "Speaking of; you going to tell my brother about this when he gets back?"

Alicia thought for a moment before shaking her head. "He knows you're training her but let's keep quiet how good she is. I want to see his face when he finds out."

Mischief twinkled in Miles's eyes as he walked over to Bethany. "Hey Sparks. Want to have a bit of fun with dear old dad?"

Bethany's resulting grin was striking in its similarity to the two men Alicia loved with all her heart.

Her daughter was definitely a Taylor.


	2. Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Taylor/Wash – Mouth [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/167189.html?thread=1492757#t1492757) bellebby in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 13](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/167189.html).

Alicia stopped dead in the doorway to Nathaniel's office, stunned into immediate inactivity by what was playing out in front of her.

Two of the newest colonists, through on the latest pilgrimage, were French – requested by Malcolm for their expertise in... something that was slipping her mind.

And there was Nathaniel, conversing with them in their own language like he did it every day.

She knew he spoke other languages – it would have been foolish to assume not, given her knowledge of his lengthy European deployments in his youth. It shouldn't surprise her so much to hear him doing so now.

And it _definitely_ shouldn't turn her on this much.

Eventually she found her feet willing to carry her on through, and she smiled at him when he caught her eye, pretending she didn't notice the way he managed to size her up, see her arousal, show her his amusement and _still_ continue to speak in a foreign tongue.

God, he was hot.

She slipped into the middle of Command, into the small room at the centre of his office and seated herself at one of the stations within, with a perfect line of sight to Nathaniel but out of the way of the colonists. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that he knew she was there, watching... seeing his mouth form the gorgeous words... hearing his pitch-perfect pronunciation...

When the scientists excused themselves it was all she could do not to rush out of the room and throw herself in her lap. A very un-Alicia thing to do. A very unprofessional thing to do. 

But she figured, given the circumstances... a completely justifiable action.

Nathaniel hadn't moved when she made her way out to join him, perching on the edge of his desk so she was facing towards him.

"Wash." He greeted with a smile.

"Sir." She responded. "Good meeting?"

He nodded. "Very satisfactory."

She figured there was no need to be coy. "Forgot you spoke French, sir."

"I got that impression." He teased. His hand came to rest on the front of her thigh, fingers curving around her muscle.

"I was just surprised." She said defensively, doing her best to push the comforting heat of his palm against her out of mind.

"Sure you were. Can't blame you for being interested Wash, French is a beautiful language."

She nearly snorted. Right. It was the _language_. Not the man speaking it. "It is, sir."

His fingers walked up her leg to hook into the waistband of her fatigues. "Want me to demonstrate?"

She went willingly when he tugged her, ending up sat across his lap as she had so desired earlier. Her arms wound around his neck to hold herself steady as she took in his face, entirely too pleased with himself. She really needed to stop giving him such easy wins... but now wasn't the time to start.

"I can think of better things for you to do with your mouth, sir." She said, bringing hers to within a hair's breadth of his own.

"That so, Wash?"

"Bien sûr." She murmured, saw the flash of desire in his eyes before he closed the distance between them.

Oh yeah. She had some secrets of her own.


	3. Entice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Skye/Carter - Entice [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/167189.html?thread=1493013#t1493013) morganel in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 13](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/167189.html).

Skye wasn't going to pretend she didn't have ulterior motives for the trip. 

If she _hadn't_ , then she wouldn't have bothered to check that no one else was authorised to be OTG that day, in the vicinity of the lake. Wouldn't have cleared her trip with Lieutenant Washington (going to Taylor was a step too far – while both he and the lieutenant would easily read her intentions, the most Alicia would do would be tease her for it). Wouldn't have made sure to slip into her tiniest bikini before getting dressed that morning.

Certainly wouldn't have roped in Maddy Shannon to help her make a picnic, and deal with all of the gleeful questioning that task brought.

But, climbing out of the rover they borrowed for the day, looking out over the crystal-clear blue of the lake, those ulterior motives vanished in the face of such beauty. Carter walked up beside her and slung an arm around her waist, palm resting casually against her hip.

"It's beautiful." She breathed. When Carter just shrugged she smacked his chest. "Oh come on, it is! You don't have to be all macho out here – there's no one to see." She said, her voice dropping conspiratorially over the last few words.

He smirked, squeezing her hip before moving away. "It is beautiful, princess. If you like that sort of thing."

"Oh, and you don't?" She scoffed, easily catching the blanket he threw at her.

"Living in the jungle for years kinda takes away your appreciation of the beauty of nature." He said, picnic basket now slung over his arm. "But I could be convinced."

Skye rolled her eyes, leading the way over to the small jetty and carefully arranging the blanket for them to lie on. She started to remove her clothes as Carter looked through their provisions for the day, rattling off his opinions on her choices without apparent care for her actions. 

But she knew the moment he looked up and saw her stripping off from the way his words spluttered and died on his lips. Turning around to face him, top hanging limply from one hand, she just smiled. "Something wrong?"

"Princess..." He ground out. "If I'd known you were wearing that we'd never have left the damn house."

"Which is exactly why you _didn't_." She retorted, carefully folding her clothing and putting it to one side, before laying down on her front.

"Please tell me you're not planning on wasting time sunbathing."

Her head pillowed on her forearms, she allowed herself a moment to grin, knowing he couldn't see. So far, so good. "What else would I have come out here for?"

"Skye." He said, blunt and warning. Her name was rarely used for anything else. "Is there anything about me that suggests I'd enjoy a day watching you lay around doing nothing?"

"I thought you liked looking at me Carter?" She asked, and when he didn't reply she was caught between amusement that she'd apparently beaten him, and confusion that she'd done so so easily.

Then she felt his hands on her back, one between her shoulder blades, the other smoothing over the curve of her ass.

"Carter?" She asked, cursing the quiver in her voice.

"As you were Tate." He murmured. "No one's stopping you sunbathing."

Skye tipped her head away from him, resting her cheek against the back of her crossed hands. But when his mouth suddenly contacted her back, all heat and teasing wetness, it took every shred of her willpower not to make a sound. 

He sucked, gently, before running his tongue over the gap between parted lips. His hands passed lightly over her skin, teasing but not committing. As he moved his mouth over her lower back she couldn't help the laugh that escaped, thinking how ridiculous it was that this was turning her on so easily.

"Everything okay princess?" He asked, lips brushing her skin.

"Never better." She said, proud of the way her voice remained steady now.

He groaned. "Come on Skye, work with me here."

She huffed, rolling over beneath him. In an instant he was over her, hooking her legs around his waist before leaning over, forearms either side of her head.

"I _suppose_ I can sunbathe later." She said, reluctance personified.

"Knew you'd come round to my way of thinking." 

And then Carter's lips were on hers and reluctance was the furthest thing from her mind.


	4. Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Ayani/Wash - Curious [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/167189.html?thread=1491989#t1491989) morningsong101 in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 13](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/167189.html).

In the dead of night, when she's awoken before her lovers – either naturally or because of some unpleasant dream (usually the latter) – Alicia watches them both sleep with a contentedness she doesn't feel she deserves.

Mostly it is Ayani that draws her gaze. There is a puzzle in her relationship with the older woman, a confusion... a wondering of why, beyond the obvious trait of who her husband is, it is _this_ woman that Alicia has so willingly turned to, indulged with, loved deeply. She considers herself, in a time where labels are no longer really necessary, to be straight; has only ever found her attention stolen by men in the past.

But with Ayani there is an ease that she never expected. Her curiosity into the ways one woman can please another have been investigated, explored, sated and hell, exceeded beyond the telling of it.

She watches now in the comforting warmth of their shared bedroom, traces her eyes over the bare skin of the sleeping woman beside her (the two of them are awaiting Nathaniel's return from a special deployment, both separated from him for far too long – Alicia in combat, Ayani in marriage). She knows exactly how the woman wants to be touched, knows the points on her body that can draw gasps, moans, cries of ecstasy. Has learnt them with the benefit of knowing what feels good on her own body (though these do not always translate; Ayani's breasts are far less sensitive, for example, she enjoys nails down her abdomen, teeth over her clit to fingers toying with pebbled nipples).

And it is this that Alicia finds satisfies not just her curiosity, but her concern for being able to bring pleasure to another woman, another woman who has also shown no previous interest in the touch of another of her gender. They are both willing to _learn_. It is a change, a facet of a relationship she is not used to. That willingness to take time to get to know what pleases your parter – partners in this case – to change your own approach to better bring them to completion.

The cogs whirring in her head must practically be audible, or her gaze as warm as the thoughts that pass through it, because Ayani's eyes flutter open and find her watching.

"You both do that, you know." Ayani says sleepily. "I should find it more off-putting than I do."

Alicia doesn't speak, just eases herself across the bed and captures the older woman's lips. 

Ayani seems a little surprised but doesn't push her away, lets out a little sigh which allows Alicia to press her tongue forward between parted lips. A rumbling groan is her reward, and she smiles as she arranges herself over the smaller woman, lets her hand trace down over smooth skin until it cups her hip. She slips her knee between pale thighs and grins as Ayani wantonly rocks against it.

There are times when she would want nothing more than to keep kissing the older woman, to feel the play of soft lips over her own, so very different to the harsh pressure and scratching beard of Nathaniel. But that will wait for another time. Wordlessly she breaks her lips' hold and trails them down, over jaw, throat and chest. She laves each nipple, sucking briefly but passes on quickly, doesn't linger.

She's always been an inquisitive creature. Life in the military has not drilled that out of her (to the great pleasure of both Taylors, she finds). She seeks new ways to bring pleasure to the pair of them with unerring regularity and this time in no different. She tries new combinations of lips, tongue, teeth and hands over the body beneath her. Finds a new patch of skin in the line that joins hip and thigh which sends Ayani gasping, arching off of the mattress. Finds that a thrust of fingers into the other woman's heat followed by a flick of her clit and then a quick repetition of the pattern draws a moan that easily fills the empty room.

Alicia is between Ayani's thighs when the bedroom door opens; heated green and brown eyes flick over to find their missing partner silhouetted in the doorway. The younger woman doesn't let up, if anything redoubles her efforts, determined to bring Ayani to orgasm under the gaze of her husband. It doesn't take long, not now Nathaniel is here, and his wife is soon crying out; thighs pulling tight on either side of Alicia when he seats himself, now unclothed, beside them on the bed.

Nathaniel smiles down at his satisfied wife, presses a kiss to her lips that quickly turns heated in the face of weeks of being denied each other's touch. When Ayani breaks away she smiles lazily, cups her husband's cheek as she looks at him with promise of re-establishing their connection. It is a testament to the bond between the three people that Alicia doesn't feel like an intruder to their moment, rather a loving companion to their pleasure at being reunited.

"See to her, Nathaniel." Ayani says, grin playing at her lips at issuing an order of any kind, let alone one that will be so eagerly followed.

It is no surprise to either of them the speed with which he complies. The only surprise is that he moves himself rather than pulling Alicia to him, settling himself behind her. The younger woman senses his intention, pulls herself up to her knees as Ayani shifts beneath her to better see her face when her husband slams home.

Alicia's eyes fall closed at the first penetration but when they reopen she finds the amused face of Ayani beneath her, finds her hand tangling in her hair as she watches every flicker of pleasure pass over her face. Nathaniel is relentless, hands harsh on her hips – she will be sore in the morning and _nothing_ pleases her more to consider. She feels her orgasm tickling, just out of reach; knows Nathaniel is damn close to spilling into her.

Then soft hands are passing over her abdomen, small fingers teasing her clit and Ayani's wicked grin grows as she watches Alicia come apart around her husband, hears his roar of completion mixing with her long, satisfied, groan.

The three collapse onto the bed, sleepy smiles all round as they arrange their weary limbs to accommodate each other.

"Feel free to satisfy your curiosity any time." Ayani murmurs in her ear as she falls into slumber and Alicia chuckles, feeling Nathaniel's smile against her shoulder as his arm tightens around her waist.

The woman knows her too well.


End file.
